Shades of Red
by PiggyQueen17
Summary: After, Sakura is sent to work at Suna for two weeks to train medical ninja along with Shikamaru, she learns quickly that this mission is more than helping Suna, but fixing the love triangle she has put her self into with Gaara and Kankuro. Will she ever figure out who is the right choice for her, and will Shikamaru confess his love for Temari? Who knows? I Don't.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Leaving the Leaf Behind.

The hidden village of leaf finally see me like itself again even after the infamous attack from Pain. Most of the ninja was out doing missions but Sakura had been extremely busy taking care of all the injured patients at the hospital. Most of them were fine but maybe a few were critical. The sixth Hokage had called her up to his office to discuss a new assignment. Sakura was still sweating from helping take care of chouji's stomach ache, and fixing Lee's popped shoulder from trying to swim upstream a waterfall then falling on a rock. She entered the new Hokage office still below the mountain side but shaped completely different, and had a completely different layout than the other one. When she walked into the office along with Shikamaru and another ninja she had never met before.

"There you are Sakura-chan we got to leave soon" Shikamaru had spoken first. Sakura was confused. "Going? Where are we going?" She wondered. she hadnt been on a mission in a while to stay in the hospital to care for the recently growing number of sick people, and so few medic ninja around now. "Your are going to Suna to assist the Kazekage train new medical ninjas. Shikamaru and Lindo are going to escort you while you stay there for 2 weeks" Kakashi spoke this harsh news. "2 weeks! By that time I won't have a break for over four months!" Sakura was stunned partly because she finally is going on a mission and everyone knows that a medical ninja can't work if there tired, and Sakura has been working extremly hard for the past couple weeks. "I know you have been really busy lately, but your just assisting in there training your not actually going to be helping there sick" Kakashi spoke clearly like he didn't want to argue with Sakura. "We leave at dusk Sakura so we will meet you by the eastern gate then" Lindo began to head for the door. "Wait there's more" Kakashi stopped Lindo. "You will be staying with Gaara as well as Kankuro and Temari because of there current high population" Sakura's eyes opened wide at this. She would be staying with Gaara. She had always had a crush on him ever since he came to visit on political matters. "Ok I fine with that" Sakura had a hard time controlling her breath. Shikamaru was excited that he would get to stay with his girlfriend for two weeks they always were placed far away from each other mainly because Kakashi knew they wanted to have a baby. "I see you at dusk Shikamaru" Sakura smiled and headed for the door along with Lindo and Shikamaru.

Sakura headed back for her house that she shares with Ino since her old one was destroyed by Pain. It was funny that she could tell that all the houses on her block were made by the wood ninja Yamato. She walked into her house and took off her shoes. Ino was in the kitchen with Kiba, they had been dating for about 4 weeks and Kiba was always by when he didn't have any missions with Akamaru. Sakura took a glass off of the table and headed for the fridge, she pulled out a bottle juice and poured it into the cup.

"Hey Ino I have to go to Suna for two weeks so don't buy me any food or it will just go bad." Sakura opened the cabinet and pulled out a banana, setting it next to her drink. "Wait your going to Suna?" Kiba asked quite loud. "It's probably a medic mission Kiba because I was just there for a week they wanted me to help with some training thing" Ino walked over to Sakura. "I know your tired but it will be a good change to visit with the Kazekage" she whispered the last word so Kiba wouldn't hear. "Yea like I'm going to get to spent more that a minute with the leader of Suna" Sakura frowned walking towards her bedroom. "Even leaders deserve to be happy" Ino walked back over to Kiba who was playing with a couple of baby carrots in his nose and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sakura grabbed her duffle bag and pulled out several pairs of identical clothes plus pajamas and a formal dress just in case she had to go to a official meeting type thing. (Yes I know type thing is very intellectual, so much my language art teachers would be proud).Sakura didnt like to think about her personal relationship with Gaara, because he was the Kazekage leader of Suna and probably have no time for a girl like her. Sakura finished her banana and threw the peel in the trash. Sakura knew that Kankuro liked her ever since she had saved his life from the deadly poison trapped inside him, so she always had to be careful when talking to him to not send the wrong messages. Once finished packing Sakura began to head for the door after saying goodbye to Ino and Kiba. Sakura wanted to say hi to Naruto since he was also leaving to train again with the Sage toads. He lived much closer to the center of the city as reward for saving everyone. His address was 1258 in the west district. All the house over here were completely different since Yamato didn't build these. As she walked over to Naruto's place she remembered the time Gaara had a whole mission with her and she saw a whole different side to him than ever before. Sakura set her bag down and looked at Naruto's house, it was painted black and orange and had the Uzumaki clan symbol painted on it in remembrance of Uzumaki Minato. Sakura knocked on the door. "Coming" you could hear Naruto fumbling around inside. Sakura laughed as Naruto opened the door when she saw him covered in food. "Hey Sakura-chan what's up?" Naruto asked. "Well I wanted to say goodbye to you" Sakura began to tell him what was going on. "But I don't leave for two days?" Naruto was confused. "Ohhh well Naruto I'm leaving at dusk for Suna for two weeks to help Gaara" Sakura moved closer to Naruto and gave him a hug. "So I won't see you tomorrow when you leave" Sakura gripped tighter because he wasn't going to return for several months. "Why are you going to Suna?" Naruto pulled away to look at Sakura's eyes. "It's a mission Naruto I can't tell you but I hope you know that I will miss you" Sakura smiled. "Well I see you Naruto" Sakura picked up her bag and began to walk. "Wait I'll walk you to the gate" Naruto put his shoes on hastily. "You don't have to Naruto I'm meeting Shikamaru there it will be fine" Most ninja were still on edge with the Askuski keeling around every corner. "But I won't see you for a long time so I have to come with you Sakura-chan" Naruto joined Sakura's left side and headed for the gate.

"Ok Naruto" Sakura smiled as they walked for about 10 minutes together talking about the time Naruto kissed Sasuke. Shikamaru and Lindo were already at the gate waiting for Sakura. "This is fine Naruto I'll see you in a few months" Sakura smiled at Naruto before giving him a big hug. "S-Sakura-chan I'll miss you" Naruto was sad but happy for Sakura he knew that she didn't like him the same way he liked her. "Bye Sakura" Naruto back off and glanced at Lindo unsure who she was. Sakura began to walk off next to Shikamaru who was debriefing her no the route they will take. Sakura just wanted to be there already because she wanted to see Gaara again it had been 7 weeks since he came and visited Kohona.

Naruto headed back for his place and it would take two day and a night to reach Suna. Sakura knew that it would be a very boring travel. Just as Sakura began to walk a gust of wind wrapped around her filled with leaves and small amount of sand. Sakura was puzzled there isn't sand anywhere near the leaf village. She watched the sand and leaves dance together in the sky floating far off in the distance as if a sign of new beginnings

(I'm not going to add extra fluff about the journey because it would just be dead silence. Haha hope you like the story so far next chapter is going to be 10x longer than this one, cause i just wanted to get this chapter out to get interest. I also have another book that im still working on so idk when the next chapter will come out. SPOILER next chapter there will be both Kankuro and Gaara scenes with Sakura that will get heated pretty quickly so enjoy.)

;3 KH


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Pink Sand

Shikamaru reached the Hidden village of Sand first with Sakura and Wei talking about medical training. "Come on guys we have to meet Kazekage at night fall for a late night meeting. "Were coming Shikamaru I know you want to see your girlfriend before the meeting because it's only sun high right now and the village is right there. Shikamaru blushed at this did everyone know that him and Temari were that serious.

There were about three sand shinobi waiting patiently as Shikamaru approached them. "Were from Kohona on orders to see the Kazekage" Shikamaru stated in a serious manner. One of the shinobi took a a step forward and greeting Sakura warmly. "Hello Sakura the famous medical ninja we are very happy to have you hear with us training our newer medical ninja that still need work with there skill set." The tall tan hidden leader reported to Sakura who was tired from the long journey.

"Ohh thank you umm.." Sakura paused because he hadn't given his name yet. "Wei and I think we should head to see Lady Temari and Kazekage" he nodded and began to walked into the village. Shikamaru was excited that he would get to see Temari at the meeting. Sakura whispered to Shikamaru "See we didn't even have to be here so early because you see Temari anyway at the meeting" Sakura smiled and rejoined the sand ninja who were talking to Lindo. It took about 15 minutes to reach the main meeting building I the center of the village. The sand ninja escorted Shikamaru, Sakura and Lindo to the Kazekage's office but didn't not enter, instead they waited outside the door and looked like they guarded it. Gaara was siting by his desk slightly away from it since Temari was right on top of the desk laughing her head off by something Kankuro had said. When Twmari noticed Shikamaru she jumped up and ran over to him and he kissed her like it had been years since they last saw each other.

"I didn't know you were going to escort Sakura here Shika" Temari smiled as she gripped Shikamaru's jacket. "Ohh well I thought I would surprise you this time" he put his hand on the back of his neck. Gaara began to cough to grap our attention. He glanced at Sakura his eyes filled with joy when he saw he because he always appreciated her ever since saving his life as well as Kankaro's. "Sakura I'm sure that you understand what you are doing starting tomorrow. Ino had begun to help but we know that you have had more training than her and might know a few more tequniques as well" Gaara folded his hands across his chest. "Well yes but it would probably be to complicated and lengthy to try to explain every detail to you in person" Sakura didn't want to waste Gaara's time she still wanted to spend as much time with his as possible. "I also hope you were told that you will be staying with us since most our usual housing units are already full" Gaara tried to force a smile, and Sakura smiled back.

Shikamaru was still talking with Temari so he didn't notice anything but Lindo did, she began to laugh quietly to herself trying to to be to obvious with it. Sakura was confused but she nodded to Gaara and headed for the door. "I guess I'll see you tonight then Kazekage" Sakura smiled before pulling Shikamaru off of Temari. "Time to go lover boy!" Sakura opened the door and dragged Shikamaru behind her. Lindo whispered to Sakura "I think Gaara likes you" she smiled. "Hey what the hell are you doing I was still talking with Temari" Shikamaru stood up and gained his composure. "Well we are heading to Gaara's house and we will meet them there for dinner, plus I can't stand the idiocy you display in front of Temari" Sakura opened the door the windy village filled with sand. Just before Sakura left Kankuro gave her a set of keys to get into the house and he also said the three extra rooms upstairs were for them to stay in. Sakura found the house in no time and made he way to the front door. Once in she set her bag down and headed into the room that had a paper taped on the door with her name on it in black ink.

When she opened the door she notice that it was very small room with only a bed and a nightstand that held a hourglass filled with pink sand. Sakura laid on the bed for a moment and headed back down stairs to grab a book she had been given to from Hinata to read on mission. It was called A Tide to Turn and it was mainly about a girl that destroys a village because they killed her lover, but she realizes that killing the villages that killed her husband didn't bring him back but made everything worse.

After a few hours of being alone with Shikamaru and Lindo Kankuro, Temari and Gaara arrived all at the same time. "Sorry we were out so late but there was a situation over at the training room so it took us longer to get here than I thought."Temari bursted out saying before joining Shikamaru's company.

Kankuro decided to go up to his work room to repair a puppet that malfunctioned at training. Gaara went into his room to sleep since he had been up since 2 in the morning. Sakura was tired of watching Temari and Shikamaru lip wrestle so she decided to see if Kankuro wanted any help. She walked upstairs and looked for the door with the words Kankuro work room on it. It was the last door on the right and Sakura knocked gently to see if she could go in. "Come in" you could hear Kankuro in the back calling to her. Sakura opened the door and walked in smiling. "Hi Kankuro I wanted to see if you needed any help with your puppet?" She asked kindly. Kankuro took his eyes off of the puppet and looked at Sakura as if she told him a joke. "Yea sure can you come over hear and hold this part down?" He asked beaconing her with his hand.

*Kankuro's POV*

I decided to work on my Sasori puppet to fix the malfunctioning left trigger. I had only spend about 10 minutes on it until I couldn't stop think about her. She was here in Suna, not just here but downstairs in his own home. Why couldn't he go down there and talk to her with Temari and Shikamaru, oh wait that's right Temari would make fun of him. All he wanted is her to come up and give him a kiss and tell him she liked him the same way he did. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, he couldn't tell who it was so he said in his nicest voice "Come in", the door opened and there she was his prayers were answered. "Hi Kankuro I wanted to see if you needed help with your puppet?" She asked as if she was unsure if he wanted her there. Kankuro nodded before responding to her. He had to make his move while they had privacy, but he didn't want to be subtle about it. She walked over and placed her hand exactly where he instructed. Kankuro smiled because she bend down just enough to reveal a small portion of her breast to him. Kankuro didn't say anything but began to tinker with the puppet's arm. "You know I never got to personally thank you for saving my life that one time" Kankuro switch to a screw driver. Sakura stared at him "It was nothing really" she blushed slightly at his gratitude. Kankuro thought that this was the moment. "Well there must be something I could do to repay you for your generosity?" He insisted. Sakura stared at his eyes, Kankuro looked at her dead on and began to lean forward towards her face. "K-Kankuro" Sakura stuttered, but before she could finish her sentence Kankuro's lips met hers and they were sent into a blaze of lust.

*Sakura's POV* (again, I must warn thee that after this it get a little serious and you probably should be at least 15 or you might be scarred for life)

OMG! Kankuro is kissing me right now I should pull away, but he is such a good kisser and he is really hot without his purple makeup on. Sakura was unsure what to do but kiss him back. Kankuro began to open his mouth to let Sakura in. Sakura was enjoying his presence, but she was finding it uncomfortable being above the table so she pulled away and walked over to his side. "Is something wrong Sakura?" He asked. Sakura wanted to say that she liked Gaara but something inside her, that secret affection for Kankuro told her otherwise. Kankuro spun his chair towards her. Sakura decided to sit right on top of him and kissed him once again. Kankuro was surprised but her suddenness. She began to take off his hat and threw it on the ground. "You look better without all the clothes and face paint on Kankuro. Sakura was still questioning what she was doing she had told herself that she liked Gaara but this felt different like an instant connection. Kankuro grabbed Sakura's shirt and began to pull the top portion down slightly. Sakura moved her self closer to Kankuro and placed her hands at the bottom of his shirt and pulled in up and over his body and tossed it with is hat. Sakura kissed him again, but with more intensity she never gone this far with a guy before but it felt right. She began to move her hands up and down his broad muscular chest, she could feel his heavy breathing. Kankuro successfully pulled down Sakura's shirt completely and Kankuro began to move his lips from her mouth to her neck and shoulders. Sakura began to moan slightly and Kankuro enjoyed it. He slowly moved his mouth towards her breasts moving his tongue around in circles causing Sakura to move her hands off his chest and onto his hips. "Kankuro" she whispered between heavy breaths. "Ohh Sakura don't worry I locked the door a while ago" Kankuro look up at her face and he knew what she wanted. He was unsure about premarital monogamy but he trusted Sakura, so he let her get up to talk off his pants. Kankuro smiled as if he could already see Sakura's uncovered body as she took off her shorts and was only wearing thong made of red lace. Sakura sat down again and glanced at Kankuro's black boxers. 'Fitting that he even wears black underwear' Sakura thought.

Kankuro pressed his lips back into Sakura's using his arms to pull her completely on hisself. Sakura wanted to take off his boxers but she was worried that she might regret all this in the morning. "Kankuro I'm not sure about this" Sakura pulled away and stared at the puppet master. "What do you mean Sakura you like me don't you?" Sakura wasn't sure she could answer that but she did anyway. "It's not that, I like you but were not even together and going this far before marriage I want it to be special Kankuro" Sakura paused for Kankuro's answer. "Sakura it doesn't matter to me if it happens now, but I will wait for you to tell me when ever your ready and I'll come over and join you" Kankuro kissed her gently on the lips to assure her his feeling. Sakura smiled and gave Kankuro a hug. "I better get dress then" she smiled trying to get off of Kankuro but was caught of his arm. "I think you look good like this Sakura you should stay like this for awhile longer, or at least while you help me." He joked because she really did look perfect without any clothes on and her red thing made her look sexy.

Fine but I'm putting on your shirt. She turned around and grabbed his largely loose black shirt and bending down to reach it Kankuro starred at her the whole time. When Sakura got up she slipped on the shirt, it was way to big for her but barley covered half of her butt. "You look pretty good in my clothes Sakura" Kankurp smirked as he went back to working on his puppet. "Oh Shut up Kanky" he knew when ever Temari called him this he cringed. "Hey don't call me that that is the worst name ever!" He looked up but his face didn't show any anger but smirked as if he was about to do something stupid. Next thing Kankuro jumped on Sakura and kissed her on the cheek pinning her to the ground. "Now Sakura call me my real name" he smirked. "Ok Kanky" she kissed him back. "No Kankuro say it I won't let you go" be he began to pull down her underwear. "Hey! Kanky what are you doing" Sakura laughed some more. "Wrong answer" he pulled the underwear off of her leg and moved his finger in its empty spot. "Now call me Kankuro or you know what you'll get" Kankuro kissed her neck roughly. "Nah Kanky I like this" even though she just told him she wasn't ready for sex yet. "Suit yourself then" he plunged his finger into her vagina causing her to moan. "Fine Kankuro Fine you win" she smiled as he begun to pull out of her and fix her underwear again.

Sakura decided to put her own clothes on since it was almost dinner time and she would have to go back downstairs. Kankuro did the same before he continued working on the Sasori puppet. "We should head downstairs before Temari think about leaving Shikamaru. Kankuro stood up and escorted Sakura. He opened the door for her just like a gentleman. When they got downstairs Temari was completly on top of Shikamaru and they were going at it hard. "Temari!" Kankuro shouted breaking the moment between the two love birds. Shikamaru sat up straight as Temari got off him, he was relaxed and blissful about his current situation. "If your going to fuck do it your room Temari" Kankuro snorted as he headed to the kitchen to work on dinner. Sakura walked behind Shikamaru and whispered to him "I think you should pull up your zipper. Just a thought" Shikamaru didn't respond but did pull up his zipper.

Kankuro decided to make baked Mac n cheese since anything Temari makes is poison. Gaara walked down and sat at the table waiting for the food. Sakura decided to sit next to him. They all ate the dinner Kankuro prepared and Temari washed the dishes before heading to bed. Sakura went into her room and changed into her pajamas.

*Gaara's POV*

Gaara wanted to talk to Sakura all night long, he couldn't sleep at all when he got home he just laid on his bed puzzled about what to do at dinner. Of course he didn't do anything, but when everyone went to bed he decided to go see Sakura alone. He didn't know at the time to knock on the door, but he opened the door and there she was naked as the day God made her. She was changing into a night gown and Gaara couldn't resist watching her. She was flawless absolute beauty that saved his life. When she was done changing Gaara open the door wide enough to let himself in so he could talk to her. "Oh hi Gaara what's up? Something wrong?" She asked gently. Gaara didn't know what to do but stand there but he knew that would end badly. "Actually I wanted to let you know that the hour glass over there on the desk if a gift from Suna to you for helping us so much" Gaara tried to smile as best as he could. Sakura stood up and walked over to Gaara, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Gaara thank you so much it means a lot coming from you." Sakura then went to the hour glass and turned it over. "The pink sand is special not just because of the color, it was found in the middle of the desert during a storm and there are only a few ounces ever collected. Many ninja believe it means when ever the sand is in motion it give the owner prosperous love relationships and bountiful moments of joy." Gaara explained. Sakura set it down and walked back over to Gaara. "You mean like right now" Sakura leaned into Gaara, she was still concerned about Kankuro but this felt right. Gaara kissed Sakura on the mouth while grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. Sakura was surprised but Gaara's sudden actions but she did not object. Gaara began to do what felt natural. He moved his left hand down towards her butt and his right toward her breast, since Sakura didn't complain he moved them both towards the bed side. Sakura began to pull off Gaara's shirt thing (yes don't need to tell me how smart I sound). Gaara notice she was having trouble so with one quick motion he pulled it off revealing a tan muscular chest. "Gaara I'm not sure we should be doing this" Sakura spoke as Gaara began drifting him mouth from her neck to her breasts to her thighs. Gaara looked up "Ok" Gaara got up put his shirt on and left the room without a word.

*Sakura's POV*

Sakura could respond to what just happened but she decided it would be easier to sleep than go and confront him about it. Sakura got up and turned the lights off and crawled back to bed. Unsure what will happen between her and Gaara and Kankuro she closed her eyes and dreamt about her mom, always there for Sakura whenever she had trouble like this.

(HAHA drama begins! So did you like this chapter much more than the last. I not sure if the next chapter should have more Temari and Shika but it probably will since there my OTP! Anyway comment what u think about this chapter, and I plan on finishing the next one maybe next Tuesday or wenedsday I know I can't spell so whatever. )

;3 KH


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Shikamaru Tries.  
>(This is just some extra moments of Shika and Temari for ya but I'm also making this chapter a bit serious and may be traumatizing if you are a hater for them. I know its short but im posting chapter 4 at the same time so don't worry.)<p>

In the morning Gaara and Kankuro headed for the office together and Sakura went to the hospital to train the medical ninja. Fortunately Temari didn't have to do anything today since her team was being tested by another jounin, and Shikamaru was only assigned to escort Sakura hear and back but Lindo also was to help Sakura at the hospital. Temari was excited that she could have the whole house to herself and Shikamaru. When Temari woke she went down stairs and made herself some cereal and one for Shikamaru. She took it up to his room so she could surprise him. When she opened the door Shikamaru was still sleeping so she set the bowls of cereal on the desk and decided to crawl into bed with him. He was sleeping on his right side so she fit herself between trying not to wake him, but she did anyway.

"What are you doing Temari?" He was happy to see her but still confused. "I just wanted to join you" she smiled kissing him on the cheek. Shikamaru didn't object but wrapped his legs around her body pulling her close into him. "Shika." She said as if he pushed her off the bed. "Hey I just want you close by it's more troublesome if your far away." Shikamaru joked kissing Temari on the forehead before drifting back into sleep. Temari wasn't tired but she loved it when Shikamaru took charged and actually did something.

After about an hour Shikamaru woke again and got up. Temari sat up and gave Shikamaru a hug "So what do you want to do today I got it all free" She smiled. "Well nothing troublesome but it would be nice to go eat out for lunch then come back here before the others return." Shikamaru quickly got dress putting on pants as well as his shirt and chunnin jacket, even though he wasn't working he like to be recognized as a hidden leaf shinobi. Temari walked down stairs and grabbed her fan strapped on her back and put her shoes on. "Ready Shika?" She called as he walked down. "Yea let's go" he met up with her and grabbed her hand pulling her close as they left the door. Temari told him about a restaurant that was cheap but tasted good, so they decided to go there. As they were walking Shikamaru just wanted to go back home so they could spend a lot more time together, he wanted to make Temari happy even if it's troublesome.

Once they got at the restaurant they sat down in a booth by the window. Temari ordered a salad and so did Shikamaru. All Temari did was talk about nonsense missions that nearly got her killed. When they were done Shikamaru payed for the whole thing and escorted Temari back to her place. "Hey Temari I know you want to just go back your place but I want to take you somewhere first" Shikamaru has been planning this moment for months and he wanted it to be perfect. Shikamaru asked Kankuro for the most romantic place in Suna and Kankuro told him there was a fountain that gave good luck to newly engaged couples so he wanted to go there to tell Temari the most important thing to her. It wasn't far from the restaurant, but ever step Shikamaru took felt like a needle in his brain, pocking every that things that could possible go wrong. Temari was holding Shikamaru's hand, she didnt have a clue what he was up too, but she knew it was important if he wouldn't just say it. Shikamaru knew that Temari wanted a baby, but he didnt want to have one until they tied the knot. When they got there Shikamaru stopped her and they stood looking at each other as the fountain spewed shiny blue water that glisten in the sun light. "Shika why are we waiting here?" Temari didn't know what to do, but stare at Shikamaru. "Well I thought it was nice here, and I have to ask you something and it's kinda important" Shikamaru began to choke on the words he hadn't even said. Teari suddenly got nervious 'Is he trying to break up with me?' she thought. "What Shika? What so important that you walked extra far just to be alone?" Temari began to frown.

Shikamaru got down on on knee and was having trouble breathing. "What are you doing Shika!?" Temari was now really confused. "Temari ever since I met you I have realized that you are a intelligent, brave, gorgeous woman that I have come to love. You are also an amazing ninja and leader of Suna." Shikamaru was having a hard time controlling his heart rate. "Shikamaru please stand up and tell me whats going on" Temari demanded. Shikamaru ignored her "I know that I'm lazy, arrogant and a bit troublesome and sometimes you probably want to smack me in the face when i don't want to get up, but please would you do me the honor and marry me Temari?" Shika asked. Temari paused as she gathered her thoughts about what was actually going on. "Shikamaru I love you and you should already know my answer." Temari began to cry. "I know but I want to her you say it" Shikamaru laughed as he pulled out a a small red box and when he opened it, inside revealed a small ring covered in diamonds, and had a green jewel on the left and a purple one on the right. "Fine Shika, Yes I love you Shikamaru" she paused "I will marry you" Shikamaru stood up and gave Temari a kiss on the lips. They were both excited Temari always had loved him but now it's official. "Let's go back to the house this all so troublesome" Shikamaru regained his composure. Temari grabbed his hand as he slipped the ring on and they began to walk back to the house, Shikamaru's arm around her waist, while Temari placed around his brining them as close together as possible. (In public)

It was about 4 o'clock and Sakura and Lindo were done helping the medic ninja at the hospital so they also were heading home. Gaara and Kankuro were at their last meeting that had about 10 minutes until it would finish. Kankuro was excited to go home and see Sakura he wanted to talk to her to make sure that she was ok about everything that had happened yesterday.

Sakura and Lindo were talking about Gaara and Kankuro. "Well I mean he's cute but he is also freaky and he doesn't know how seem like the kindest guy in the world" Lindo was telling Sakura. "I have no idea what to do Lindo I like both of them but I can't be with both of them. I need help deciding!" Sakura stopped and grabbed Lindo by the shoulders. "Well I was in a similar predicament and I slept with both guy and tried to imagine who would be more fun around and who could make me happier" Lindo smiled and continued walking. "You think I should sleep with both of them?" Sakura wasn't sure about that. "Yea sure why not if they don't find out then it's all right" Lindo laughed as they reached the house entrance. Sakura nodded as she opened the door to find surprisingly Shikamaru and Temari going at it on the couch but something was different this time. Temari ran up and gave Sakura a hug while whispering "Look what Shika gave me" she put her hand out revealing the ring.

Lindo and Sakura gasped when they saw it "Oh My God Temari your getting married" the girls squealed in unison as the saw Shikamaru walk up place his hand on Temari's waist and give her a kiss. "When is the wedding going to be!" Sakura asked. "We want to wait until the current conflict in Konoha then we will" Shikamaru smiled and headed upstairs beaconing Temari to join him. "Yew Shikamaru" Lindo laughed jokingly. As Sakura saw then disappear Sakura decided to help herself to some food. Lindo went into her room so Sakura was alone, she had no idea what to do so she pulled a flower from the vase on the table and began to pluck the petals off. "Gaara, Kankuro... Gaara... Kankuro..." Sakura repeated herself until the last petal. "Kankuro..." She muttered the name of the person she would spend tonight with. Sakura cleaned up her mess and headed to her room before Kankuro and Gaara showed up, she didn't want to see Gaara so she waited until they got home late and Kankuro was alone in his room. It wasn't until like ten at night before Gaara and Kankuro got home. Gaara went straight to his room, while Kankuro grabbed a glass of water and headed to his room as well. Sakura already changed into her pajamas and was super excited to see Kankuro.

(Evil laugh. Hope you like Cliff hangers cause I do.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Sakura's Willpower

*Kankuro's POV*

Kankuro wasn't tired at all, when he got home he had so much energy to see Sakura but he decided better than to ask her for something she didn't want until she was ready. Kankuro grabbed a glass of water and headed for his room. He wasn't particularly hungry but knew he needed to drink water. When he got to his door he opened it and set his water on his nightstand. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a tank top and put his dirty clothes in his closet. After he sat down in just boxers and his grey tank top he laid down and decided to just relax, but he couldn't get Sakura out of his head so to take his mind off of her he went into his work room to finish working on the malfunctioning Sasori puppet. It was about midnight and everyone in the house was in there rooms asleep.

He still was having trouble with the left trigger... After about half an hour he had finished it and headed back into his own room. As he locked his work room Sakura came out of hers and smiled at Kankuro. "Hi Sakura" Kankuro smiled because Sakura's pajamas were see through. "Hey Kankuro I wanted to talk to you" Sakura walked over Kankuro. "Let's go in my own room so no one will wake up." Kankuro showed Sakura which door. Sakura let herself in and sat down on his bed calling Kankuro over to sit with her. Kankuro was excited because he wanted to kiss Sakura again and now was the perfect time. He was still worried that she might decided that a long distance relationship isn't what she wantsand might tell him that it won't work out between them. Kankuro didn't want to sit next to Sakura but on Sakura so that's exactly what he did. Sakura smiled grabbing the back of Kankuro's neck.

Sakura began to talk about unimportant thing like what she had taught the medic ninja and what she ate for lunch. Kankuro knew that was not the reason why she was here. "Sakura why are you really here I don't think you wanted to stay up till 12 at night talking?" He stared at her emerald green eyes. "Well-umm it's just that I wanted to see you again

Kankuro smiled and grabbed Sakura's hips and pulled her into a soft kiss. Kankuro was really happy that Sakura wanted to talk to him, but this was even better. Sakura began to lift up Kankuro's shirt slightly so she could feel his abs. Kankuro pulled away from Sakura "What made you change your mind Sakura?" As of yesterday Sakura wasn't ready for this. "Well I talked with Lindo and she said that it didn't really matter if we weren't married and I should take this opportunity that I'm here in Suna" Sakura knew she was completely lying but the lie sounded so real she believed it. Kankuro smiled picking up Sakura while standing up switching their positions so Sakura was on top. And Kankuro was laying down with his back iron the bed.

*Sakura's POV*

Sakura really did like Kankuro and she really did want to follow Lindo's advise too, but she also didn't want to have to betray on the guys and have to tell them that she fucked his brother. "Ok I'm just going to go into his room and tell him that I like him and try umm try to sleep with with him" Sakura was talking to herself in her room. After Gaara and Kankuro got home Sakura began to panic. "I'm not ready for this" Sakura planted her face into a pillow. She noticed that Kankuro headed for his work room. Sakura was torn between having sex with Kankuro or just talking with him. After staring at the window Sakura noticed that Kankuro was unlocking his door. "Nows my chance" Sakura told herself getting up heading for the door. She opened the door and Sakura noticed Kankuro was only wearing black boxers and a grey tank top that showed his nipples through. Sakura blushed before speaking "Hey Kankuro I wanted to talk to you." Sakura smiled taking a step towards him. "Let's go in my room so we don't wake anyone" Kankuro pointed to another door down the Hallway leading Sakura towards it. "Awwww Kankuro is so nice to open the door to his room for me. Ugg and he is so hoooot without makeup on" Sakura thought to herself as she sat down in his bed. When he closed the door Sakura used to finger to make Kankuro sit by her, but when Sakura smiled when he sat right on top of her. He then grabbed Sakura's hips turning her on. Sakura put her hand around his neck and the other on Kankuro's chest pulling his shirt up slightly. Kankuro couldn't wait anymore so he kissed her. Sakura began to wrap her tongue around his. Kankuro closed his eyes and began to pull up Sakura's shirt. "Kankuro" she breathed as she pulled off Kankuro's shirt completely tossing it to the floor. Kankuro suddenly pulled away grabbing Sakura wrapping her legs around his body and sitting himself down on his bed with Sakura now on top of him. He leaned back taking Sakura with him closing his mouth around hers once again. Sakura had made her decision. She began to take off Kankuro's boxers. Kankuro opened his eyes and stared at Sakura "Sakura are you sure you want to?" He asked. Sakura smiled as she let go of his boxers and began to take off her night gown off. Kankuro's eyes got big as he could now see her large breasts right in front of him, as well as the same red lace thong she was wearing yesterday. "Your so beautiful Sakura I want to be inside you" Kankuro smiled as he put his mouth on her breast biting it gently. Sakura moaned, but it was a happy moan.

As Kankuro took his mouth from Sakura he stared at her. "Sakura I don't want to pressure you into anything but you should understand my feelings for you" he smiled. "Kankuro this is what I want" Kankuro stared at Sakura daring to kiss her once more, but before he could Sakura did. She wrapped her arms around him bringing her hands at the base of his spine, just barely touching his boxers. Kankuro was breathing heavily, while this all happened. Sakura whispered to Kankuro "Take it off you'll look better without it on" Sakura went back to kissing Kankuro after she finished speaking. Kankuro's eyes widened, but spoken for. He moved his hands off of Sakura and onto the rim of his boxers. Together they took off Kankuro's black colored boxers revealing his dick. Sakura was surprised at how big it was so she paused and stared at it. Kankuro began to sit up "I don't want to do it like this Sakura" He picked her up and he began to walk around to the other side of the bed, but did not sit down. Sakura wrapped her legs and arms around Kankuro like she was holding on for dear life. "Kankuro what are you doing?" Sakura wasn't sure why they were still standing up, but Sakura liked it. "Sakura I want to ask you one last time. Are you ok with me being your first?" Kankuro stared straight at Sakura's emerald green eyes.

"Yes I want you to be my first Kankuro. Now put me on the bed" Sakura kissed his cheek and smiled warmly. She really did like Kankuro, a lot and she believed that she was ready. "Haha nice try but your staying right here" Kankuro spread her legs apart and moved her thong to the side to make room for himself. "What are you-u" before she finished her sentence Kankuro pushed his dick slowly into her causing her to moan. Sakura gripped Kankuro tighter around his body. Kankuro slowly began to thrust inside Sakura, they were both sweating from the high heated desert. Sakura was on the verge of screaming so she wrapped her head around Kankuro's shoulder to help contain herself, she didn't want him to stop no matter the amount of pain she was feeling. "Sakura are you ok?" Kankuro asked as he began to notice her legs were slipping from his grip. "Yea I just need to readjust myself" She could barely speak between heavy breaths, trying to regrip Kankuro's body. Kankuro was getting tired of holding her so he took a step forward and laid her on the bed, then wiping the sweat from his forehead. "This is better" Kankuro smiled french kissing Sakura gently. Sakura's legs were wrapped around Kankuro's thighs still, but her hands were now touching his abs softly. Kankuro then increased his speed causing Sakura to flinch but maintained her connection with Kankuro's mouth.

"S-Sakura what if you get pregnant?" Kankuro asked suddenly. Sakura never thought about getting pregnant this early in her life so she didn't have an answer for him. "It'll be fine trust me" she didn't want him to stop so she lied. Kankuro wasn't convinced but he also unsure how much longer he had till that point. "Sakura your so beautiful" he smiled kissing her neck and then thrusted deeper into her body making Sakura cringe at the pain. Suddenly Sakura could feel Kankuro's dick become harder than before, and Tenten with Neji had told her a while ago that she learned that's when a guy is close. Sakura leaned forward moving closer to Kankuro kissing him hard before his last thrust inside her. Sakura could feel a warm release inside herself and it was too late to take it back, and Kankuro knew it as well. Kankuro slowly pulled out his dick from Sakura dripping a white goo (yes goo I know very pro) from her body. Kankuro laid down on his bed next to Sakura grabbing her and pulling her on top of him into a messy kiss. He loved Sakura from the moment he had know that she saved his life from the Sasori's poison. Sakura laughed a little because on his cheek there was a small amount of cum. "What's so funny?" Kankuro asked completely unaware. "Ohh nothing you just got a little something something on your cheek there" Sakura kissed his nose jokingly. Kankuro touched his face with his hand feeling the cum before wiping it on Sakura's shoulder "Yeww that's disgusting. Kankuro" Sakura glanced at his alarm clock '1:00'. "Shit we should go to bed or I won't wake up in time tomorrow" Sakura looked worried, she didn't want to walk around the house back to her room. "Just sleep here with me it'll be fine the doors locked so none will come in plus I think Shikamaru and Temari are hanging out tomorrow again so they won't try to bother us" Kankuro didn't want Sakura to leave she smelled like strawberries and that was his favorite. "Ok" Sakura go off Kankuro and crawled under his covers. When Kankuro did the same he wrapped his body around her and kissed her cheek before falling into the best nights sleep he had ever gotten.

(Haha hope you liked it next chapter is going to be mainly Gaara and Kankuro with a little pinch of Shika just for the Shika lovers out there❤️. Anyway I'll post the next chapter sometime next week idk exactly it took me a while to write this one for some unknown reason of writers block half way thru.)

;3 KH


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep..." Kankuro's alarm was going off for him to get ready to leave with Gaara. Kankuro looked over on the side of the bed. Sakura wasn't there but a small piece of appear took her place. Kankuro grabbed it and opened it up. 'Sorry Kankuro I didn't want to wake you but I had to go to the hospital to help the medic ninja with a emergency. I set your alarm for 7:00 so you could sleep in but still have time to leave with Gaara. Last night was wonderful. Love Sakura" Kankuro put the letter on his chest taking in a deep breath. The paper smelled just like Sakura and Kankuro loved it.

Finally Kankuro turned off his alarm and got up. He needed to leave soon or Gaara will know something's up. He put on his normal outfit and left his room. When he got down stairs Shikamaru and Temari were making out as usual. Kankuro ignored them and grabbed an orange out it in his pocket and headed for the door. It only took Kankuro about 10 minutes to walk from his house to Gaara's office. When he got there he tired, he didn't eat yet and woke up only 20 minutes prior. Kankuro walked into Gaara office to find Gaara working on some paper work alone. "I'm sorry Gaara I was up late fixing Sasori" Kankuro explained as Gaara gave him a weird look. "Ok." Gaara took a breath "Today we are going to meet a few ninja from the hidden village of the cloud and then we have to send out a few platoons to different missions plus the usual." Gaara stated glancing back at his papers. "Can you give this to Lord Baki" Gaara handed Kankuro a folder and continued writing. Kankuro nodded and headed out. Kankuro was fine with Gaara task, Baki was his instructor for a long time and they were great friends.

Kankuro opened the door to a different room, Lord Baki was sitting in a table with a few other ninja's talking about the new plan for the defense. Kankuro handed him the folder and bowed slightly. "Thanks Lord Kankuro" Baki bowed and returned to the table. Kankuro left and headed for one of the bigger meeting room, where several 3 man platoons were waiting for his instructions, and mission assignment. Kankuro walked into the room that said 'Meeting room 2'. The ninja were waiting in clumps scattered around the room, but the second they noticed Kankuro gathered into straight lines and quickly bowed acknowledging Kankuro's presence. "Ok today I have a B-rank mission for teams 3, 7, and 9" Kankuro handed a packet to one of the jounin team leaders. "You will be heading to The country of lightning to work alongside the Raikage to maintain peace between our hidden villages." The jounin nodded and backed away from Kankuro. "Teams 2,5, and 11 are being assigned to a A-rank mission to exchange four prisoned ninja from the hidden stone and collect two of our prisoned ninja and bring them back to our containment units and deal with them" he handed a second folder to a different jounin ninja on the other side of the room. "Will do" The shinobi stood proudly nodded to the other ninja. "Any question?" Kankuro asked. There was silence. "Ok dismissed" Kankuro clicked his heals and sent the teams off.  
>Kankuro headed for his office and needed to work on a couple of diplomacy documents.<p>

*Gaara's POV*

Gaara was in his office working on a couple of files to send more shinobi missions. He was having trouble focusing, he couldn't get Sakura off of his mind. He had blew his chance at being with her. He let his instincts take over rather than think sensibly. When Kankuro walked into his office Gaara didn't want him in the room, he was already distracted with Sakura and he didn't want Kankuro to make it worse. Gaara remember that he had to speak with the daimyo to assure him of the current condition of Suna was 'stable'. After Gaara sent off Kankuro he got up and headed for the special meeting room, which enable his and the daimyo's safety. When he walked in there was already 3 ANBU members and the daimyo sitting at a table. Gaara sat down and began to discuss important matters with Suna. (I'm going to skip most of this to get to the more dramatic scenes). Gaara stood up and nodded to the other people in the room and left. It was already 5:00 in the afternoon and Gaara hadn't got much work done at all. He was still having trouble keeping Sakura off his mind. He walked back to his office when he noticed Kankuro leaving another room.

Gaara put his hand on Kankuro's shoulder pulling him away from the door. "Oh hey Gaara" Kankuro smiled and began to walk together back to Gaara's office. "So how did it go with the daimyo?" Kankuro asked looking through a stack of papers in his hand. "He agreed to fund us with more money than expected" Gaara stated bluntly. Kankuro nodded in approval and opened Gaara's office door letting him in. Gaara walked in sitting down by his desk before Kankuro set down the stack of papers he was carrying and smirked. "You didn't get much done today Gaara is something wrong?" Kankuro picked up a few the Gaara was working on and moved them aside. "These need to be sent out today before you leave" Kankuro nodded "And at 7:30 we are going to have dinner with Shikamaru, Sakura, and Temari to congratulate Temari on getting hitched."Kankuro laughed because He knew that Gaara had no idea what he was talking about. "Ok come back in a half hour and take these to the message room" Gaara handed a couple of papers and folders to Kankuro before looking down at the large stack of appears that has acumulated on his desk again. Kankuro headed for the door along with the folders he had just received. Gaara spent the next half n hour working on all the paper work he needed to finish by today, according to Kankuro. When Kankuro came back he didn't have anymore papers with him to give to Gaara but opened with a smile on his face. Gaara looked up at him. "What's so funny?" Gaara laughed. "Oh it's nothing, just came in to get the paper that needed to be done today" Gaara points to the stack of papers in the top left corner if his desk. "Ok I'll take these and when I come back in 10 minutes were leaving to get ready" Kankuro picked up the large stack of papers in his arms and headed for the door. "Wait I thought you said the dinner was at 7:30?" Gaara was confused. "The dinner is at a really nice restaurant and Ben though your the Kazekage you have to wear a tux" Gaara sighed. "Fine ok but give me 20 minutes I need to finish this" Gaara tapped his pen to a large stack of important missions. "15 and don't worry about that you have been working like this for so long you need to have a couple of drinks tonight and enjoy yourself" Kankuro laughed as he closed the door behind him.

'Fuck I can't finish this in 15 minutes' Gaara grumbled and tried to hurry. Gaara was excited about the dinner later, he wanted to be able to hang with Sakura and have a good time but being the Kazekage meant he just couldn't go and fucking mess around and make himself look bad. Gaara was just about done with his mission assignments when Kankuro came back into Gaara's office. "Ready little brother because I am" Kankuro grabbed Gaara's pen from his hand and moved it far enough that Gaara couldn't reach it. "Ok fine let's go" Gaara stood up and walked next to Kankuro and left his office. As they walked back to there house Kankuro couldn't stop smiling, while Gaara was too nervous about screwing up later start any conversations. "Ok Gaara you have to have at least one drink tonight and you have to pretend like you actually want to be there. Temari is finally going to get married to that lazy lump and she wants us to support her" Gaara nodded. "Well I do approve he could very well become one of the future Hokages in Konoha" Gaara put his hand on Kankuro's shoulder. "I think she knows us by now that if we don't approve she will still marry him" Gaara joked. There house was pretty close already so Kankuro reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "Well still you need to have fun and forget that your the Kazekage and have a drink"

When they got to the house everyone else was still gone so Gaara went to his room to take a shower and put on his tux that he never uses. Kankuro went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, before heading into his room. Kankuro didn't need to take a shower so he sat on the couch and relaxed just a bit until he knew Gaara was done taking a shower. Kankuro thought about Sakura 'would she announce their relationship status tonight or will she wait until it's more obvious' Kankuro contemplated this for 10 minutes. Once Gaara was done taking a shower Kankuro headed for his room to put on his tuxedo. When he walked to his room he noticed Gaara walking in the hallway wearing only a towel. 'Gross Gaara I thought you didn't ever take off your sand shield' Kankuro thought in his head and he opened his bedroom door and walked in. Kankuro walked over to his closet and pulled out a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt. He didn't put on his purple face paint when he only worked in his office so he didn't have to worry about taking it off. Once he had successfully figured out how a tuxedo goes on Kanuro pulled out a box from under his bed. It contained a pair of shiny black dress shoes that he never wore ever. After slipping them on he stood up walking to his private bathroom, grabbing a small bottle of cologne and sprayed it on his body. Before leaving his room. Gaara was all ready down stairs dress up in a similar tuxedo but his dress shirt was a light blue. "Ok ready to go Gaara" Kankuro asked. "Yea" Gaara stood up and headed for the door. They began to the restaurant Temari had told Kankuro quickly earlier that day.

Both of the guys were silent heading to the restaurant, but when they got there Shikamaru and Temari were already sitting down next to each other talking. Temari nodded smiled at the fact that Gaara was wearing a tuxedo. "Temari you look beautiful" Kankuro complemented. Temari was wearing a full length red silk which had little gems spiraling from around the base to her neck line. Shikamaru was also wearing a tuxedo that looked exactly like Kankuro's. They were all waiting on Sakura and Lindo who were probably still walking from the hospital to hear since to hospital is on the other side of Suna. Shikamaru was holding Temari's hand and were glancing at the menus to figure out what to order. Gaara picked up a menu and began to glance at it seeing what wasn't expensive. Kankuro did the same but felt slightly weird without Sakura here yet. Suddenly Kankuro glanced up from the menu and looked at the restaurant entrance. Sakura was standing just outside the door wearing a beautiful pink silk dress that had sparkles running around the collar of her neck, with Lindo wearing a navy blue shirt dress next to Sakura. Kankuro couldn't help but stare, he blushed as he noticed Shikamaru was staring at him. Gaara glanced up at notice the beautiful Sakura she looked just like the rare pink sand he had collected for her. Sakura walked over to the table with Lindo in toe. Sakura sat down next to Temari and Gaara and Lindo sat between Shikamaru and Kankuro. Gaara was happy that Sakura decided to sit next to him.

Suddenly a unknown person approached the table. "Welcome what would you like to drink?" She asked nicely. Everyone looked at the woman. "Yes can I get a water" Temari asked. Kankuro looked at Temari "Excuss me" he began "But this is a very special occasion and were all having sake tonight. Shikamaru glanced at Kankuro liked he stabbed himself with a fork. "Well can we also get water" the waitress nodded as she walked away. "You know Kankuro I may be your soon to be brother, but I'm not made of money" Shikamaru put his elbow on the table and sighed. "Don't worry I'm buying the drinks, I just want everyone to have some fun tonight" Kabkuro glanced at Gaara hoping he would actually speak sometime tonight. Temari tried to change the subject "So Sakura I heard you were having trouble with the medic ninjas earlier today hum?". "Well one of them tried to fix a child's bleeding knee and completely tore out a ligament so I had to rush the child into surgery" Sakura stated. The whole table gasped at this astonishing news. "But the kid was fine after I finished but the ninja that screwed up isn't allowed near the hospital until he gets his act together" Sakura was remembering the incident. "You were able to go into surgery even without your sensei?" Gaara asked. Sakura glanced at him. "It's wasn't hard except trying to calm the child down".

The waiter came back with a round of sake with water for Temari and Shikamaru. "Would you care to order?" The waitress asked gently. "Yes I'll get the chicken salad" Temari asked. "Can I get the Caesar salad with ranch dressing?" Lindo asked. "I'll get the tofu salad with soy sauce on the side" Sakura asked. The guys decided to split a 10 ounce stake. Temari poured a shot of sake for herself. Temari knew that if she drank too much sake she would lose her mind. "Just on shot and I'm done" she declared. Shikamaru took the bottle and poured himself a shot as well. "You guys are boring" Kankuro took a shot right from the bottle. Sakura stared at him laughing. "Well I guess that's your bottle now" Lindo made a face at Kankuro. Gaara took a different bottle and poured himself a shot but did not drink it yet. "Well before he gets drunk I want to congratulate you Temari and Shikamaru" Gaara spoke with conviction and sincerity. "It's not like you to start a conversation Gaara but thank you" Temari decided to have another shot. Sakura didn't want to drink that much so she decided privately only 3 shots at most. "Ok so I got to ask" Kankuro asked already buzzed, "What makes her so special besides being the Kazekage's sister?" Kankuro pointed the bottle in his hand at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked confused as if it wasn't obvious. "Well she strong, brilliantly smart, she's able to match what I'm missing in my personality kinda like two broken halls that fit perfectly together, and even though it's pretty troublesome at the moment I love having someone to care about when I'm away, someone that I always want to protect even with my life" Shikamaru stared at Temari. "Oh Shika that's why I love you" Temari leaned her head on his shoulder. "I see" Kankuro glanced at Sakura for a moment think if they could have the same connection. Gaara knew that Temari was happy so he was as well. "I guess she could be a better cook but I'm not one to complain it's not like I can cook" Shikamaru smiled joking with Gaara and Kankuro. "That's so romantic Shikamaru I hope you have the best of luck together." Sakura leaned slightly closer to Gaara to get a better look of the newest couple. Gaara blushed a light shade of pink, undetectable to most. Sakura smiled at Temari and returned to her spot. Gaara enjoyed her presence, he could see that through her eyes there was passion, strength, and the loving kindness she shares with all her friends. "So other than that one medic ninja they all seem to fine?" Gaara wanted to Sakura as well as make sure that his own ninja knew what they were doing. Sakura turned to face him "Yea there was more than just fine there exceptional I probably didn't need to come here as much I it might seem, but they know what they need to do they just need more confident and I'm sure they can become great jounin medics". Gaara was relieved that they were doing ok. "When I was watching them they seemed to understand what they were doing just unsure it was right" Lindo added. "That's good cause I don't want to trust anyone that can't fix a scrapped knee to deliver my child when the time is right" Temari glanced at Shikamaru smirking, while he blushed a bright shade of red. "Wait Temari are you pregnant?!" Kankuro bursted out. "Not yet or I wouldn't be drinking sake" she took another shot. Temari really wanted to have a child but she was unsure about the safety for it being half leaf half sand. "Well umm it's troublesome to think about that now" Shikamaru put him hand on the back of his neck. "You want to have children?" Gaara asked confused as he didn't want to know that and took a shot of sake. "That's so cute" Sakura smiled. "Well I want one but lazy lump over hear wants to wait" Temari pointed her thumb at him. "Well I did just ask you to marry me yesterday, but I wouldn't mind starting a family soon" Shikamaru thought about Asuma and how great of a father he would of been and took a shot of sake.

The waiter returned with another person caring all there food. "Yum the foods here!" Kankuro exclaimed. Everyone had received they foot and the three guys divided up the steak evenly so they all got the same amount. "Thank you for the food" the whole table said in unison before taking the first bite. "This is pretty good" Sakura loved the salad she ordered. "Yea same here." Temari looked at Sakura who dove straight into her food. "Is that steak little over?" Temari asked Shikamaru. "No the inside is perfect just a little dark on the outside. Want to try a bite?" He asked. Temari opened her mouth and Shikamaru place a small piece of steak into her mouth. Kankuro stuck his tongue out at them. "You guys are weird" he commented. "At least I'm not drunk already" Shikamaru fired back jokingly as he noticed two empty bottles of sake by him. Sakura took another shot of sake. The rest of the dinner was pretty much how it had been going until the check was handed to the table. Shikamaru payed for everything but the sake just as Kankuro promised but he wouldn't pay until Gaara had another shot. "Why Kankuro?" He asked but not receiving an answer he just took another shot begrudgingly. Kankuro out him money in for the sake and the table began to walk out of the restaurant. "Ok before we head back to your house us girls are going to take a stroll around so you guys have some fun we have to talk" Sakura pulled Temai away from Shikamaru's grasp as they began to walk away.

*Girl's POV*

As the girls pulled far enough away from the guys Temari loosened Sakura's grip of her. "Wait what do we need to talk about?" Temari asked. "We need to make sure your ready for sex with lazy back there" Sakura laughed. "Well not just that but after" Lindo smiled. "What do you mean you have never sex so what would you know?" Temari narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "Well Lindo is already engaged so she knows what's going on" Sakura didn't really want to mention that she did it with Kankuro last night. "Fine tell me Lindo" Temari was kinda nervous for what she was about to hear. "Ok first since you want to have a child don't use protection" Temari made a face because that was obvious. "Ok" Temari glanced at Sakura like this wasn't going to be helpful. "Secondly when is actually happening make sure you give him signs to let him know he's doing it right, like a moan or a kiss" Lindo looked at the sky as it began to reveal the stars. "Lastly this is just a warning but make sure that you don't let him sit back and watch you work for him it hurts more that way believe me I tried it" Temari made a disgusting face and so did Sakura. "Ok so now that's out of the way" Temari joked. "Sakura spill it" Lindo looked at Sakura. "What are you talking about?" Sakura knew exactly what she was talking about. "Oh come on I can see it in your eyes is it Gaara or Kankuro?" Temari stopped walking and crossed her arms. "I don't know what your talking about Temari!" Sakura turned to face her. "Don't make me say it out loud" Temari spoke with conviction and frustration. "Fine say it cause I have no idea what your asking" Sakura didn't speak with anger but fear. "You had sex with Kankuro or Gaara didn't you?" Temari smiled. Sakura froze and Lindo looked at her astonished that Tenari could find out so quickly. "I can see it in your face but I can't tell who it was because they both like you" Temari took a step closer to Sakura. "Fine you got me I did but lease don't tell them it happened I'm really confused right now and I like them both a lot" Sakura begged Temari. Temari laughed "So who was it Kanky or Kazekage?" Temari was back to herself and continued walking with the girls. "Kankuro" Sakura didn't smile but relaxed a little. "Ohh really I'm surprised he wouldn't even kiss his last girlfriend passionately" Temari put her arm around Sakura. "I don't care if their my brother but want to warn you that if you do the same with Gaara it might be weird for him because as you know growing up he never had a friend until Naruto showed up. He might just go towards his instincts and hurt you. Oh and never tell them about your relationship with the other Gaara might try to kill Kankuro if you chose him instead" Sakura looked worried. The girls had reach Temari's house and when they got in the guys weren't back yet. "I guess the guys wanted at talk with Shikamaru" Lindo nodded heading to her room. Temari and Sakura stayed downstairs waiting for the guys to return.

*Guy's POV*

The guys stared at the girls as they walked away arm in arm. "Well I guess it's time to talk to you about tonight" Kankuro laughed. "What are you talking about!" Shikamaru took a step away from Kankuro and towards Gaara. Gaara began walking with Shikamaru by his side. "You know sex Mr. Troublesome" Kankuro pointed at Shikamaru as he tried to catch up with him and Gaara. "What do you mean?! I know what to do!" Shikamaru turned a bright shade of red. He didn't want Temari's brother to tell him anything about Temari. "Just let him talk" Gaara spoke loud enought for Kankuro to hear. "He's about to pass out so he won't remember what were talking about" Gaara then whispered to Shikamaru. "Make sure you wear protection until you want a kid or your life will go south" Kankuro wasn't actually that drunk but like to pretend that he was. "Ok I kinda knew that already but thanks" Shikamaru turned to his left to look at Gaara. "I hope this doesn't offend you but I don't exactly want to talk about this front of my finance's brothers even though you are both my friends it's kinda weird" Shikamaru noticed that Kankuro regained his composure and placed his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Just make sure you protect our sister" Kankuro smiled warmly. " Yea even though I didn't really act like her brother I don't want her to be unhappy, but I can she you both love each other so I don't care what happens." Gaara began to think about Sakura and how it would be so nice if she was next to him right now. "I can see that" Shikamaru smiled trying to get out of the situation he sped up his feet. "I hope you understand that I'm in no payout ion to start a family right now so this conversation should be happening a long time from now" Shikamaru had to think about his village before himself. "Well yea we know that but I'm not exactly free like this all the time" Gaara.

Gaara noticed that they were almost to the house now. "I guess" Shikamaru shrugged. "But I guess it mean you both love Temari" Shikamaru nodded as Gaara opened the door to the house he noticed that Sakura and Temari were down stairs talking to each other. "Don't worry Sakura I don't think it will be that bad" Temari was finishing up what she was saying until she noticed Shikamaru she jumped to her feet and ran over to him giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Well I'm going to take a shower" Kankuro pushed pass the love birds and made his way to his room. Shikamaru suddenly began to lift up Temari and he grabbed her legs pulling her off the ground completely. "What the!" Temari screamed. "We're going upstairs to your room" Shikamaru began to hastily walk into the house then the stairs. "Your going to drop me!" Temari yelled as her red dress began to drag. Gaara watched as Shikamaru took her life into his hands literally. Sakura made a face as Temari turned her head around. Gaara walked over to the kitchen to wash his hands since he never got to after they ate. Sakura sat back in the couch and took a deep breath in. 'This could be the perfect moment' Sakura thought. Gaara began to head for the stairs "Sakura there's something in my room I want to show you" Gaara didn't really have anything to show her but wanted to make sure he would have privacy to talk with her in case Kankuro finished his shower early. Sakura smiled as she stood up 'This is perfect' her inner voice cheered. As Sakura got up the stairs she could hear Shikamaru and Temari already going at it. "Yuck" Sakura commented out loud but to herself since Gaara was already in his room. 'I hope this goes well' Sakura thought as she walked to Gaara's room.

(Haha Cliff hanger. Sorry about taking so long to post this chapter I haven't had much time to work on it since my school got out for winter break. Anyway next chapter has both Temaru and Saakra)

;3 KH


End file.
